Un corazón espinado
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Porque cada vez que veía a mi hija con el amor de mi adolescencia, se removía la espina que tenía clavada en el corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la trama es completa y absolutamente de mi autoría.

**Claim:** Bella

**Summary**: Porque cada vez que veía a mi hija con el amor de mi adolescencia, se removía la espina que tenía clavada en el corazón.

**Nota:**Esto participa en el reto "palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL.

**Palabra Clave: Espina**

_**Un corazón Espinado**__**.**_

El dolor que sentía al verlos juntos me mataba, mi Renesme y mi Jacob, aquello no tenía explicación lógica, agradecía al cielo que Ed no pudiera leer mis pensamientos, sino se habría airado lo suficiente como para armar una escena y yo no estaba dispuesta a escuchar esa charla otra vez.

Era inevitable sentir esa espina clavada en mi pecho al verles juntos.

Cuando mi pequeña nació y vi la forma en que Jake la miraba supe que algo había cambiado, la miraba como si estuviera encandilado, como si un ciego viera el sol por vez primera. Yo en la Push oí la leyenda de la imprimación, sabía de Sam y Emily, o incluso que Quil había imprimado de una niña pequeña; pero Jake no se podía imprimar con mi Nessie, no con mi hija, ¿por qué no pudo ser otra? Odié esa situación y se lo hice notar sutilmente.

Jake, ese hombre al que bese con un amor profundo, aquel que me trajo de vuelta de las tinieblas cuando yo ya no veía necesidad de existir, aquel por el estuve dispuesta a olvidar a mi vampiro… él hoy besaba a mi hija con un amor mucho más profundo del que sintió por mí y me duele verle así. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero ¿qué puedo hacer frente a este sentimiento?

Hoy Renesme ha cumplido 18 años y nos ha invitado a cenar junto a su novio. Edward aceptó feliz, desde que ha visto la adoración que Jake le profesa a Nes no pone ninguna resistencia, todo ese rollo de la seguridad que tenía conmigo, de que los licántropos eran inestables y que no era bueno juntarse con perros se le había olvidado. Ahora todos se llevan bastante bien. Cuando vinieron por nosotros tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa, y hacer cómo si no sintiera nada.

─ _Hola Bella tanto tiempo sin verte ─ _Jake me saludaba con la simpatía de siempre.

─ _Hola Jake ¿Cómo sigue Billy?_ ─ Pregunté intentando que el ambiente fuese armonioso y no se notara lo incómoda que me sentía.

─ _Bastante bien, sobre todo anímicamente, desde que él y Charly decidieron compartir la casa del pueblo y dejarme libre la de La Push, ha ido mejorando de sus dolencias, yo creo que solo sentía soledad. Ahora en cambio está siempre con Charly y Sue_ ─ Su respuesta sonaba natural, en su voz no había ni una pizca de dolor, ahora yo le era absolutamente indiferente.

─ _¿Pasa algo mamá, tu rostro se ve algo descompuesto?_ Mi pequeña conservaba la perspicacia que había heredado de Rene, mi madre.

─ _Hija no te preocupes debe ser porque no he ido de caza, pero supongo que no hemos venido a hablar de mí… ¿a qué debemos el honor de ésta invitación?_─ Ya que Bella pregunta dijo Jake

Los nervios me comían por dentro, sabía la frase que venía a continuación, la supe desde que nos dieron la tarjeta de invitación, pero no quería oír aquellas palabras, la espina en mi corazón comenzaba a destilar su veneno poco a poco, y dolía tanto.

─ _René y yo hemos decidido casarnos y esperamos tener su bendición ─ _Sus palabras salieron una a una con un tono serio pero cargado de felicidad, en cambio yo las sentía como dagas filosas que se enterraban una a una en mi corazón.

Los ojos de Rene se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la aceptación en los ojos de su padre, Edward tomó su mano y la besó, los miró con esos ojos pacíficos y dulces que yo tanto amaba y dijo

─ _Mi pequeña por supuesto que tienen mi bendición, ambos ¿Cómo podría negarme ante tal muestra de amor?─_ era una respuesta obvia en Ed, yo me había casado con él no porque la idea me encantara, en realidad casarme no estuvo nunca entre mis planes, solo había sido el medio de estar junto a él por la eternidad.

─ _No creen que es muy pronto, Renesme estás a punto de graduarte del Instituto y tienes aun muchas experiencias que vivir ¿Acaso nunca pusiste atención a nuestras conversaciones__? _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir mi reprobación, hizo un mohín ante mis palabras por lo que tuve que rectificarme, ella se casaría igual sin importar lo que yo pensara, no sabía por qué le importaba tanto mi opinión ahora.

─ _Mamá, tendré una vida entera para vivir esas experiencias, ahora quiero estar con mi amado, unidos en una sola alma ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar mi decisión?_

─ _Renesme, sabes que la acepto, solo preferiría que las cosas fueran diferentes _

Me levanté de mi puesto, y les abracé felicitándoles por su decisión… esa espina que anhelé que un día desapareciera estaría en mi corazón por la eternidad, la tendré ahí destilando ponzoña cuando mi hija se case, la sentiré cuando nazca mi primer nieto, la tendré para siempre ¿pero cómo puedo sacar una espina que no logro reconocer?. En el fondo me gustaba tenerla, recordar que algún día él fue mi sol personal, mio y solo mio.

Lo que vino fueron felicitaciones, abrazos y preparativos para la boda. Gracias a Dios constamos con Alice y Esme, ellas estaban felices con organizar la boda, así pude aminorar el dolor y hacerme a un lado de los preparativos de la boda de mi hija y el amor de mi adolescencia.


End file.
